1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a homogeneous combination of a magnetic material and a nonmagnetic resin to produce a magnetic recording medium useful in either longitudinal or vertical magnetic recording.
2. Description of Prior Art
Conventional magnetic recording media structures, both flexible and rigid, consist of a magnetic material, usually ferric oxide, sprayed or otherwise coated over a nonmagnetic substrate (mylar for flexible magnetic tapes and disks, and aluminum alloys for rigid magnetic disks). In particular, the aluminum alloy substrates for rigid disks require extensive machining and other labor-intensive operations to render them suitable for the application thereto of a magnetic recording layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,451,934, Hubbard, discloses a process for molding magnetic material in which iron powder particles are individually coated with resin. The powdered material is molded into the desired shape under pressures from 1000 to 7000 pounds per square inch while heating the material to its softening temperature.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,916,038, Yamaguchi et al, discloses a process for producing a moldable magnetic particulate composition comprising finely divided core particles of a ferrite compound coated with a thermoplastic polymer. This process does not require sintering. Neither of there references refers to a magnetic recording disk.